Right After?
by XrioluluX
Summary: a twoshot. one is of May and Drew's conversation right after an intense night and a confession done by May that should have been done a week ago. The second is alot of fluff after their conversation. Contestshipping and rated T/PG-13
1. The Conversation

I felt like writing a oneshot where May and Drew are adults and this came out. Have fun!

* * *

"You want me to come back?" Drew slammed on the breaks as he pulled over to the side of the dark street.

"Sadly enough, I do." She replied over the phone.

He sighed and thought about what to say. "Do you want me to turn this car around and come back there?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I just thought I should tell you. And I did. Then you left. I want to talk about it."

"May, I can't believe you would tell me this _now_, a week after it happened. Especially after what we did just about ten minutes ago. Are you trying to end our relationship just when it begins to get strong?"

"No! Not at all! It's because of what happened when you were over here is why I'm telling you this. It's _because _our relationship is that much stronger that I'm letting you know. I'm telling you because we can't keep secrets from each other. Not after what we just did. I just felt bad…please come back and talk about it."

"I'm coming over there and talking to you about this?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Drew hung up and turned his car back in the direction of May's apartment. "I can't believe this." He said to himself.

May watched as the black car pulled into her driveway and the headlights shut off. Drew got out of the car and locked it behind him. May opened the door for him.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied.

"Sorry I piled the whole thing on you. I just felt really guilty and needed to tell you."

"So let me make sure I have a full grasp on what's going on here." He said as he sat down on a couch next to May. "Last week you got a call from Ash. He invited you to his apartment. You went over there. Then…somehow…you two ended up in his bed having 'fun'."

May nodded.

"Did you…go all the way with him?"

"No, Drew, I would've gone out and said that if that had happened. We didn't go anywhere near that."

"That's good to hear." He told her. "But…why did you do that anyway?"

May was silent. "Do what?"

"What you did with Ash."

"Would you understand if I said 'I don't know'?"

"Kind of." He sighed. "Now I almost regret doing what we did before I left."

"I don't!" May was getting upset. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, May, I'm not. Calm down. I'm just sorting this out."

"I should've told you sooner. I feel really bad."

"I still can't believe you did this in the first place. Then proceeded to tell me right after you and I slept together. Its just too much. That was why I left. I couldn't handle it."

"Drew! I had no intention of telling you directly after that! Its not like I was _planning on it _or anything! I just happened to feel really bad that you didn't know and happened to tell you after we did it. I was actually planning on telling you straight away when you came here but then I couldn't bring myself to it."

"You couldn't bring yourself to it because…?"

"Because…I don't know, it's a hard thing to just tell someone. Especially because you had already started telling me you loved me and all that…I just didn't want to ruin anything."

"That sounds like 'I just wanted to have sex with you and telling you may have made you not want to.'"

"Drew! What kind of whore do you take me for?"

"I don't know, at this point."

"Drew. Please. Don't be like this. Don't end this." She was pleading.

"Okay, maybe I jumped to conclusions. And I'm sorry for just leaving you like that."

The memory of May grasping for her pants and shirt wile begging Drew not to leave flashed in her head. "You know I love you and wouldn't just be in this for the sex. You _know _that, right, Drew?"

He said nothing.

"Drew! Please!" Tears streamed down May's cheeks and she lunged for Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back and said: "May, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm not just going to break up with you. I don't want to just end things here." He took a deep breath. "But I don't know what to think right now."

May grasped his shirt and continued crying on his chest. "I love you, I love you! Why can't you just forget about it? I don't have any interest in Ash. That's the only time I've done anything like that with him or anybody. Please, Drew, lets forget about it!"

"I don't know if I can just forget it this easily." He admitted, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't really know what I want to hear either. I guess I'm just taking this all in."

"I really don't know if your going to break up with me or not."

"I already told you I'm not going to."

"Then if your not going to break up with me why aren't you dropping the subject?"

"Because about forty minutes ago we had sex. Wile we were still in the bed, you just told me that a week ago you and Ash hit it off. Then wile I'm in my car driving home you call me and tell me you want me to come back. So I do. What am I supposed to say?"

May sobbed more. "You make me sound like such a bad person!"

"I really just want you to calm down right now. I don't like it when you cry."

"You don't like it when I cry? It's only your fault that I'm crying right now!"

"Is the only way to fix this forgiving you?"

"Well, what other ways are there? Time isn't going to magically make this go away."

"Okay." Drew sat up straight and cupped May' chin. He tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. "As long as you promise me three things."

"I knew there would be more to it."

"One: you didn't sleep with Ash."

"I promise."

"Two: this is the only time you have done anything like this with Ash."

"I promise"

"Three: You haven't had any other flings and are not cheating on me."

"That's four things, but I promise."

Drew kissed her forehead. "I forgive you."

May smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Now…" He said, grinning. "Before I left…where were we?"

* * *

lolol I luff the ending! That naughty little Drew... Anyway, R&R my first ever oneshot pwease! .


	2. After their conversation

**Well heres the second shot due to popular demand. have fun with it!**

* * *

Drew rolled off of May, panting. He lay next to her, sticking to the bed sheets from his sweat. May licked her lips and turned to him. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled herself to him, and sucked on his neck.

"You taste better than Ash, you know." She said dreamily.

"Why would you bring that up?" He breathed, reaching over her and clutching her head, twisting her hair around his fingers. He thought of May doing what she was doing now but with Ash. He fought off the image.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully as she placed her hands on his chest. "I'm having a better time with you, you know."

He tilted her head upwards and kissed her. She kissed back fiercely, making what was intended to be passionate, a desperate fight for dominance. Drew caught on and eventually won when May withdrew her tongue and broke away. They proceeded to breathe heavily as May's hands began to slide down. Drew caught them and moved them back up to his shoulders. "Give me a break, okay?" He said softly. May whined but obeyed. Attempting to satisfy her need, she began softly biting Drew's neck. "Mmm" He cooed.

"I love you, Drew." She said, then began smothering the bite mark she gave him with her tongue.

"Mmm. I love you, too, May." He said, moving his arm from her head to her waist. He pulled her closer to him so that they were touching.

The phone rang.

"Damn it, who would call me at this hour? I'm not getting it." May said, and continued licking.

"May, what if it's an emergency?" Drew said breathlessly.

"I don't care." She said. "I don't want to break away from you." She began biting another spot on Drew's neck.

"Mmkay." He purred as May took over his senses with her mouth. He eventually pushed her away and kissed her neck himself.

She smiled. "Thanks. My lips were getting numb."

He began biting her skin sexily as she had done to him. "Mmm…"

The ringing that they had ignored finally stopped and May's answering machine broke the silence of the night. _This is May. I'm too busy to get the phone now so please leave a message after the beep! _The tone sounded and Ash's voice filled up the silent room. "Hi May. I was just thinking about…last week…and I wanted to apologize."

Drew let go of may and turned his attention to listening.

"I mean, you have a boyfriend. You love him. It was wrong of me to lead you on. I regret it and I'm sorry. And uh…sorry to call so late. I just couldn't get to sleep. Give me a call back…if you want…or don't…yeah you probably won't." He took a deep breath. "Yeah that's pretty much it. So…bye."

"I am going to cut that bastard's balls off next time I see him…" Drew muttered. "If he thinks he can just fool around with my girlfriend at any given time as if she were up for rent."

"Drew, he just apologized."

"Why are you supporting him?"

"I don't want to start another fight with you, Drew. Come back." May whined, awaiting Drew's lips on her skin.

"Sorry." He said, taking hold of May once more and returning to her neck.

"Drew?" May said a few minutes later, her eyes closed.

"Mmm?"

"Can you…stay with me all night? Or do you have to get home?"

"Mmm-umm." He took his lips off her to reply. "No, I can sleep over."

"Good" She latched onto him, nuzzling the bite mark she made. "Because I don't want you to leave."

* * *

**I may or may not write more.**


End file.
